The Mouse and the Mayflower
by LLF
Summary: Total fluff. Total AU. A Thanksgiving holiday vacation with the families from 'The Duplex.'
1. August

Chapter 1

Susan Lewis slipped her feet out of her sandals and dug her bare toes into the cool grass. She shifted herself on the steps of the porch and studied the scene in front of her. She reached up and absently took the frozen fruit bar that Abby had tapped her shoulder with.

"Geez…it's hot," Abby sighed as she sank down onto the step next to her friend. Susan nodded and tore the paper off her popsicle and took a bite.

"We need to go into business," she said.

"Really?" Abby chuckled. Doing what?"

"Making babies. I mean, look at them, Abby. How could anyone NOT want one of those?" Abby's eyes followed the slight nod of Susan's head and she grinned at the scene before her. Lauren and Cosmo were playing in the sprinkler. She was in a red and white striped bathing suit emblazoned with an occasional cherry. Her dark ponytails were dripping with water and she was laughing a deep, guttural giggle as Cosmo leaned over the sprinkler, letting the water hit him in his freckled face. His strawberry blonde bangs spewed up with the force of the sprinkler and he laughed. He jumped away and danced out of range of the water with Lauren right behind him. Their cheeks were rosy and their legs tanned from a summer spent in the sun. There was a low woof from the side of a blanket spread in the grass and Abby glanced toward her son. Declan had lifted his head from where he had rolled to his tummy and was watching in the direction of the noise from the center of the small front lawn. His light brown hair stood up like dandelion fluff on his head and his bare feet kicked against the soft quilt. Clad only in a diaper in the dappled sunlight, he looked anxious to join in the fun. The half grown chocolate lab that was stretched out along the very edge of the blanket wagged his tail but did not move from the baby's side.

"Well, we sort of have this problem," Abby said, not taking her eyes of their children.

"What?"

"No uterus? I mean, neither of us have one."

"We'll sell our eggs. It's a gold mine." Abby frowned slightly and glanced toward Susan.

"But that's only half of…..them."

"It's the best half though." Abby's frowned deepened and Susan looked over at her. It was just a second before they both dissolved in giggles.

"Oh geez…it's hot," Abby said again as they settled down. Susan nodded and finished her fruit bar. Abby opened another of the ones on the step next to her.

"I miss Susie," Susan sighed.

"She'll be home in a couple of days."

"IF she decides to come home," Susan snorted. "She's in San Diego. She's got a car. She's got the beach….which is literally covered with tanned, hunky highschoolers waiting for school to start. And then there are he nicely uniformed….."

"I thought it was Chloe's car."

"Well, Susie picked it out and she's been driving it since she's been there." Susan shifted and lifted her face to the sun as she sighed. "How can I possibly compete with that?"

"It's not a competition, Susan," Abby said as she took the last bite from her popsicle and toyed with the empty stick.

"You don't know Chloe."

"But I do know Susie," Abby said blithely as she held up the remaining popsicles. "She's got a good head on her shoulders. She'll do what's right for her. Cosmo? Lauren?" The children stopped and grins widened as they saw the popsicle packages she was holding.

"Yay!" Lauren squealed as she raced Cosmo to the steps. Abby laughed and pulled the wrapper off a popsicle and handed it to the little girl.

"Thank you, Mommy." Abby grinned and kissed the end of her daughter's pert little nose. Lauren stuck the strawberry bar in her mouth and plopped down on the quilt next to her baby brother. Cosmo handed the wrapper from his to Susan and dropped down onto the quilt. He wiped the wet hair from his face and grinned as the dog's tongue lapped at his popsicle. His rubbed a hand between the dog's ears and put the popsicle in his mouth.

"Oh…I did not see that," Susan groaned as she sat up and shook her head. Cosmo chuckled and cast a sly grin in her direction. Susan frowned and he shrugged and ran his hand down the dog's back. Fudge promptly rolled onto his back and Cosmo scratched his tummy.

"She's going to be on that plane, Susan," Abby said firmly as she stood up from the step and brushed the seat of her shorts off. "Lauren, be careful about getting water on the baby…." Lauren was dangling a dripping pony tail over the baby's back and he stiffened as cold droplets of water landed on his bare skin. It was only a second before the whimper changed to a full blown cry.

"Oh nice…." Abby sighed and picked him up from the ground. She jostled the baby against her shoulder and wiped the water droplets from his back. She sniffed and then tilted his diapered bottom a little closer.

"Eew," she said. 'I guess it was just a matter of time, eh buddy?" She leaned her head back and studied the baby's face. Straight brows and brown eyes stared back at her. She pursed her brows and he grinned and reached out to pat her face. A huge glob of drool dripped from his smile and Abby chuckled as she wiped it from his chest.

"I'm going to change him and put him down for a nap," she said as she headed up the steps. "I might log into Luka's computer too. He's up to something. Wanted me to check with you about your plans for Thanksgiving." Susan sat up and looked back at her in confusion.

"Thanksgiving? That's months away. School hasn't even started yet." Abby shrugged. Susan sighed and leaned back in the sun again as Abby went in the door to their side of the duplex.

"Just turkey and pie here at home."


	2. September

_Disclaimer: I always forget this part. They aren't all mine. Some of them belong to 'ER'...and Warner Bros...and Wells...and Zabel...but I borrow them on occasion...to have a little writing fun._

She was adjusting her clothes when he stopped at the door and smiled. It was a sight he knew he would never tire of. The woman he loved was settled on their bed with his sleeping son in her arms. Unaware that she was being watched, she paused for a moment and wiped the droplets of breast milk from the baby's chin and just gazed down at him. Declan slept with an open mouthed snore, his lashes resting above rosy cheeks. He was dressed in a green stretchy sleeper Luka remembered Lauren wearing. While his daughter had always had the dark brows and hair reminiscent of his own, this one was totally Abby. Both of his children had their mother's slightly upturned nose and pout and Lauren definitely had her stubbornness and temperament. Declan's features were softer, his hair much lighter but he was easy going and patient….even now. Luka sometimes felt like he was intruding when he caught Abby in moments like this. There was something different about the way she was alone with his children. Peaceful. Content. She was examining Declan's hand for a long moment, tracing the ceases in the baby fat on his palm and stroking the short little fingers. She pressed a gentle kiss to the little boy's finger tips and then started to ease off the bed. She looked up as he moved to the bed side.

"I'll get him," Luka whispered. She smiled and kissed the Declan's forehead as Luka slipped his big hands under the baby and lifted him from her lap. She watched as Luka cuddled the little boy against his chest and carried him out of their room toward his nursery. She sighed and waited. It wasn't long before he was back. She watched as he slipped out of the sweatpants and tee shirt he wore and eased himself on the bed beside her.

"Did Lauren have trouble falling asleep?" she asked as he adjusted the pillows under his head.

"She's excited," he chuckled. "She had to show me everything in her backpack….again." Abby grinned softly and nodded. Luka frowned slightly as he looked up at her. Abby's eyes met his and she shrugged ruefully.

"It's kind of sad,' she sighed. "Tomorrow she goes out into the big bad world and I am not ready for that." Luka grimaced.

"its preschool, Abby."

"It's four year old Kindergarten," she corrected. Luka rolled his eyes.

"its three days a week….." he sighed and buried his head in his pillows. He looked up when she was silent. She sighed again.

"After tomorrow," she said with a slight frown, "her Teacher will be smarter than us….better than us….much cooler than us." Luka chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Well, what if someone hurts her feelings, Luka, and we're not there to fix it?" He groaned and pulled himself to a sitting position. He reached out and gathered her to his chest and just held her for a moment.

"If our daughter is anything like her mother," he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "she won't take any shit from anyone in that schoolroom." He smiled as he felt her chuckle and then sigh.

"And we'll be there every afternoon to hear about it." Abby looked up at him and shook her head.

"She'll be okay?"

"She'll be okay," he assured her. He jostled her a bit in his arms.

"Feel better?" Abby nodded and then glanced at him again with a sly smile.

"I'd feel even better if you'd tell me what you have up your sleeve for Thanksgiving." He shook his head and laughed.

"Uh uh," he said. Abby pulled away from him and glared playfully.

"Well, why not?" she argued. "Why does it have to be a big secret?" Luka settled back against the head board and folded his hands behind his head.

"You're not planning to whisk us all off to Croatia again, are you?"

"No," Luka said. "Not with my brother and his family coming here for Christmas." Abby studied him with a petulant frown and then leaned back against the head board next to him.

"If we are going to need new clothes for this trip or something," she said. "I could be buying them now….when they are on sale"

"We won't need new clothes," he said as he reached down to smooth the long hair off her neck. Abby tipped her head slightly as he leaned to press a soft kiss to her shoulder and then the nape of her neck.

"Well….." she said firmly. "Maybe I shouldn't let you have your way with me unless you tell me." Luka stopped and looked at her with a slight frown.

"Okay," he said with a shrug and moved to turn over. Abby shrieked softly and hit his shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't!" She laughed as he turned back to her with a chuckle. She eased herself down in the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck as Luka pressed himself closer to her.

"Promise me that we'll always do this the night before school starts," he breathed as his fingers slipped into the waistband of her pajama pants. "Junior high….high school….college."

"Oh my god…..college?" Abby groaned slightly as her breath caught in her throat. "Does she really have to go there?" Luka chuckled and shook his head.

Next door in the duplex, Susie Lewis was stuffing folders into her own backpack.

"This is so stupid," she said as she shook her head. "I'm taking five of my classes at U of C and I still have to show up for homeroom at school."

"If you don't show up, they won't pay for it," Susan singsonged from the couch where she was folding clothes. "How late are your classes tomorrow? Will you need a ride home?" Susie held up a paper from the middle of the table.

"My schedule," she said as she dropped it back to the pile. "I'll take the bus home tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I'm off. I can pick you up and we can all go out for dinner." Susie thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Sure." Susan watched her thoughtfully as she went back to checking the contents of her bag.

"So….what do you think about going somewhere for Thanksgiving? A little trip….maybe." Susie looked up at her suspiciously.

"I thought Luka was already planning that?"

"You know about it?" Susan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, yeah." Susie cocked her head and put her hand on her hip. "Grandpa called to tell me that there was room for one more in case I wanted to bring a friend."

"Grandpa?" Susie nodded.

"He's going too." Susan frowned.

"Going…where, Susie?"

"Sorry," the girl laughed. "I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Oh come on!" Susan tossed a folded towel toward her niece. "You guys are just being mean to us." Susie chuckled and then studied Susan for a moment.

"It's not you and Abby," she said soberly. "I think Luka is worried that Cosmo and Lauren will find out too soon." Susan grimaced.

"I can keep a secret from Cosmo and Lauren." Susie grimaced skeptically.

"Well, I can," Susan insisted. Susie nodded sarcastically. Susan stood up with a stack of Cosmo's clothes in her hand.

"Well, okay," she said with a miffed frown as she headed for the stairs. "Just for that, smarty, you can put the rest of the laundry away and I hope your first day of school totally sucks." Susie giggled as she watched her aunt head up the steps and moved to put the folded clothes back into the basket so she could carry them upstairs.

"This is going to be a long two months," she chuckled and shook her head.


	3. October

_Alluding all character ownership to Wells, Zabel and Warner Bros...except for Lauren. She is all mine._

Cosmo stood in front of the television screen where his 'Peter Pan' video was playing for the second time that evening. It had been playing practically non-stop since his Halloween costume had arrived in the mail. Susan looked up from the stack of mail she was going through and grinned.

"If you keep wearing that thing, Captain Hook," she chuckled, "it'll be worn out by the time Halloween gets here." Cosmo just grimaced and shifted his shoulders in the red velveteen coat. He tugged on the wide black belt that encircled his waist. He held out his sword suddenly and swashbuckled his way across the screen with he cartoon characters. Susan watched him for a moment with a smile and then the smile faded. She studied her son thoughtfully for a moment and then glanced at the Disney movie playing. She sat back in her chair and glanced back at Cosmo. Naw. That wouldn't be the plan. Could it? But why would he want to keep it a secret? A wicked little smile traced it's way across her face and she stood up slowly.

"Cos," she said. "I need to go talk to Abby for a second, okay?" The pirate hat on his head bobbed as he continued to 'fight' the on screen battle with Peter Pan. The front door swung open and Susan hurried out into the cold night air.

Abby finished writing a check and slipped it into the school picture envelope. She put the envelope into a colorful folder and then put the folder into Lauren's school backpack. With a sigh she pushed the checkbook to the center of the table and stood up. She grinned slightly at the sight of her daughter stretched out on the floor with a coloring book. Her crayons were spilled around her on the floor as she colored away at a princess in the book. Her long loose pony tail bobbed along with the music from the Disney channel program that was playing on the television screen above her. Her short legs were bent up at the knees and her feet crossed with fuzzy slippers on them. She looked warm and cozy in her princess printed sleepers. Luka was stretched out on the couch with Declan propped up on his chest. He looked up as Abby bent to kiss the top if the baby's head and then drew a soft finger through the dark hair that lay across her husband's forehead. Luka grinned up at her and jostled the baby slightly. Declan smiled as Luka crooned something in Croatian and rubbed at his eyes with a chubby fist. Abby leaned down against the back of the couch and looked up as the television screen changed. It was a commercial. Another commercial for the wonders of a family vacation to Disney World. Lauren had looked up from her coloring and was smiling as she watched flying Dumbos heading away from the viewer into a colorful splash of fireworks. Abby's eyes trailed to Luka's face and something….something there….suddenly piqued her interest. He was watching the commercial too, a slight grin teasing the corners of his lips. Abby straightened up. She knew. In an instant she knew.

"I…..I need to go talk to Susan about something." Luka's eyes widened as he looked up at her and then realized what she had seen.

"Abby…." he said slowly. "Abby, don't." She headed toward the door.

"I'll just be a moment," she replied blithely. Luka struggled to sit up with the baby in his arms.

"You'll be sorry of you do this, Abby," he called sternly. "Dammit…" He swung his legs off the couch and stood up as he shifted his son to the crook of his arm. Lauren had stood up and was following him to the open door.

Susan was crossing the porch as Abby came through their door.

"Abby….." she said excitedly.

"Susan…" Abby said at the same moment. They clutched hands and began bouncing up and down as they danced in a circle.

"We're going to Disney World!" they laughed in unison. Luka rolled his eyes in the yellow porch light and looked down as Lauren wrapped an arm around his leg. She was watching the two most important women in her life acting like idiots. She stuck a finger in her mouth and her eyes were wide.

"You are going to be so so sorry," Luka sighed as he shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Cosmo asked as he pushed open the screen door. Susan reached for his hand and pulled him into the dance.

"We're going to Disney World!" Susan laughed. Abby swooped Lauren off her feet and into her arms. She twirled the little girl around and she laughed happily.

"Did you hear that , sweetheart?" she asked. "Your dad is taking us to Disney World!" Luka rolled his eyes and went back into the house with the baby.

"So…so…..sorry," he muttered.

It was just a week later when Abby walked into the kitchen and growled in frustration. Luka looked up from the bag of candy he was emptying into a basket.

"If I have to go through that vacation itinerary with her one more time today….." Abby lifted a finger sharply in his direction.

"And do NOT say it," she ordered. Luka lifted his brows and clenched his lips shut. Abby glared at him and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out the gallon of apple cider and filled the two glasses on the counter. Luka started to say something and she raised her finger again.

"I mean it!" she said as she put the cider away. She continued to glare at him as she lifted one of the glasses and left. Luka chuckled and shook his head. He picked up the basket of candy and his glass of cider and followed her through the livingroom to the front door.

Susan was already sitting on the top step of the porch watching Captain Hook and Tinkerbell dancing on the front walkway swinging plastic candy bags at one another. Leaves were crunching under their feet and there was a smell of burning pumpkins in the air.

"Ready to go guys?" Susie asked as she closed the door to their duplex. She was wearing a long flannel nightgown and had her hair tied back with a ribbon. Cosmo and Lauren cheered as she lifted the gown enough to see the steps as she passed Susan.

"Aw…promise me you'll bring Brett back so I can get a picture of all of you," Susan called. "He undoubtedly makes a way cute Peter Pan." Susie waved and then took the hands Cosmo and Lauren held out to her. Abby sat on the step next to Susan and Luka set the basket of candy between them. She took a long sip of cider as she watched Lauren skipping down the sidewalk with Susie. Susan glanced over at her and then chuckled.

"That bad, huh?" Abby glared at her.

"Well, it's no better in my house," Susan sighed. 'My dad gave him a stupid map and we've had to listen to a different plan every single day." Susan looked back at the chaise when she heard a sarcastic snort. Abby leaned back and held up a warning finger again. Luka snickered. Susan buried her head wearily in her hands.

"How many more days until we leave again?" Abby shrugged and perked up as a group of children came up the sidewalk.

"Oh look, Susan," she said with a slight grown. "It's Mickey Mouse." Susan laughed and reached for a handful of candy from the basket.


	4. Countdown

Abby was chuckling and chatting away softly as she carefully soaped the baby's head and rinsed it. She was on her knees next to the claw foot tub, sleeves pushed up on her tee shirt. Luka leaned against the door jamb of the bathroom and enjoyed the tug of her jeans across her behind as she leaned in to bathe the baby in the tub. Lauren was twirling on the space between the tub at the toilet as she waited her turn for a bath. He looked up as Abby spoke louder.

"You know, I was thinking," she said as she massaged soap up and down the baby's slippery kicking legs and round tummy. "You would probably be enjoying these 'I told you so' moments more if you wouldn't use your daily quota before breakfast every morning." Luka grimaced.

"Who gave me a quota, anyway?" Abby sat back on her heels and looked up at him.

"You did," she said. "You were the one that said you were only going to say it five times a day. "

"You promised," she said flatly as she hiked herself up again to lean over the sides of the tub.

"Stupid move," Luka muttered. "But, I was a little distracted in the shower that morning." Abby looked back at him and grinned.

"Are you saying that I coerced you?" she asked.

"Oh…something like that," he grimaced. She frowned slightly.

"Well, was it worth it?" Luka hesitated and then took a deep breath as he studied her. Abby's mouth dropped open and she pulled herself up to her feet.

"It wasn't worth it?" She was aghast as she punched his chest playfully. Luka chuckled as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Always….worth…it," he breathed as he kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips. Abby chuckled and snuggled against his chest for a moment, her head tucked under his chin.

Lauren leaned over the edge of the bathtub and studied the baby on the foam ring in the water. He was kicking his feet in the warm water, blinking as water splashed him in the face. He stopped as his brown eyes met hers and he stuck a wandering finger in his mouth.

"Mickey Mouse loves me more dan he loves you….." the little girl sing songed quietly. The baby responded by kicking his feet happily in the water again.

"Lauren Abigail," Abby scolded with a laugh. "What did you just say to your brother?" Lauren stood up and tipped wide eyes to her parents.

"Nuffing," she said innocently. Abby grimaced and pulled a thick towel from the open cupboard shelves. She pressed it into Luka's hands as she frowned at her daughter.

"Woo!" she cried as a perfect arc of pee spewed from the tub and hit Lauren in the middle of the chest. The little girl's mouth dropped open as she stared in horror at the round wet spot in the middle her undershirt.

"Mommy!" she moaned as she promptly burst into tears. Abby stifled a laugh as she reached into the tub and lifted Declan from the water.

"Aw, honey, it's okay," she said as she pressed a kiss to the dripping baby's neck and handed him to Luka. "It's just a little pee. Come on…it's your turn in the tub anyway."

"He peed on me." Lauren scrubbed at her eyes and sobbed dramatically as Abby pulled the princess printed undershirt shirt over the little girl's head.

"And he pees on daddy and me sometimes too…." Abby turned the water on to add more to the tub and looped the baby's foam bath ring over the shower head. She reached down to peel the underpants from the sobbing little girl and lifted her into the bathtub. Luka was grinning down at his son as he settled him snugly in the crook of his arm. Declan peeked out of the folds of the towel and grinned.

"Lauren," Abby said as she rolled her eyes at Luka. "Did you know we're going to Disney World in eight more days? Can you count backwards from eight with Mommy?" Luka laughed as he carried the baby from the bathroom toward his nursery. He shook his head as he listened to Abby and a sniffling Lauren counting.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Susan made her way into Cosmo's classroom and was pleasantly surprised to see Luka standing against the back wall of the crowded room. She eased toward him and he smiled.

"Hey, you made it," Susan nodded and lifted the dyed macaroni necklace he wore around his neck. Luka shrugged as it dropped back against his tie.

"We had popcorn and cornbread at the preschool feast." Luka tipped his head toward the snack table. "Second graders get better stuff." Susan chuckled.

"Where's Abby?" she asked.

"Home," Luka whispered. "She's packing."

"What?" Susan frowned and looked down at her watch. "Luka….we leave for the airport in two more hours! We've been packed for days." He shrugged and they both looked toward the front of the classroom as the lights blinked. There was a shuffling of feet as a contingency of paper hatted 'pilgrims' filed into lines in front of the white boards along the wall. Susan grinned as she found her son in the front row. His hands were stuffed sheepishly into his pockets as he nervously searched the faces in front of him. He saw Susan and straightened his shoulders. She chuckled softly as he rolled his eyes at her stood up. He pushed the hat back off his forehead and clapped his hands with his classmates as they sang/rapped their way through a welcome song. Susan's heart clenched a little as she watched him…..wishing…..as she always did at these things….that she was standing next to Cosmos' dad instead of her best friend's husband. She swallowed the lump in her throat as her lips intoned silently through the Thanksgiving poem Cosmo had been practicing at home for weeks. She smiled broadly and clapped with the rest of the parents when they were finished. Perfect.


	5. Airports

_Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just bring 'em out to play with once in a while._

Susan dropped the carry on bag onto an empty seat in the waiting area and sighed. She glanced at her dad who was following her more slowly, looking around worriedly.

"Dad, don't worry," she said. "Susie called me as soon as they got Heather's parents to their plane. The girls are here somewhere. I promise." Henry shrugged and tucked a newspaper under his arm. Luka set a car seat on the floor and dropped a backpack into it.

"We found Susie and Heather in line at the bathroom," he said. " Abby's changing the baby and the girls are helping with Lauren and Cosmo."

"Teamwork!" Susan laughed as she patted her dad's shoulder. "I like that." Henry chuckled. His face brightened as he saw Susie making her way toward them with Cosmo and Lauren by the hand. Cosmo was clinging to the hand of a taller, dark haired girl with a huge grin on her face.

"Heather…." Susan cried happily as she wrapped her arms around Susie's best friend. "How was your flight?" Heather shrugged as she stood back and adjusted the glasses across her nose.

"From Iowa? Short," she grinned and kissed Henry's cheek. "Hi, Grandpa." Henry blushed and patted her back as she hugged him.

"Your Mom and Dad weren't upset about you coming with us, I hope." Heather grimaced at Susan and shook her head.

"Are you kidding? My dad couldn't book this…second honeymoon…trip to Nova Scotia fast enough," she giggled. She lifted Lauren up and grinned as the little girl wrapped her arms around her neck. "These guys have gotten so big!" Susan looked up as Abby made her way through a crowd of travelers and frowned as she was jostled by someone in an apparent hurry. Luka hurried to take the baby from her arms.

"What? Is everyone in Chicago going some place this week?" she muttered. Luka looked up as an announcement came over the speakers.

"That's us," he said.

"Wow," Susan suppressed a laugh. "We cut it kind of close here, didn't we?" Luka handed the back pack to Abby and picked up the car seat with his free hand. They lined up at the entrance to the plane's tunnel. Henry ushered Cosmo and Lauren ahead of him in into their seats. Susan put her bag in the overhead and then fowned as her father sat in the seat next to Cosmo.

"Dad, I can sit with the kids." Henry shook his head.

"We'll be fine," he said as he adjusted Cosmo's seat belt. "You said you had some reading to do." Susan nodded and kissed her father's cheek.

"I'll be right in front of you," she said to Cosmo. The little boy nodded and studied the electronic game in his hands. Susan eased herself into the aisle seat in front of them. She smiled slightly at the man seated next to her and settled the medical journals from her bag onto her knees. The man was watching her. He was entirely too good looking for his own good.

"Doctor?" he asked as he glanced at the books in her lap.

"Yeah," Susan chuckled slightly. "I'm an ER doc at County." She tipped her head back as he nodded.

"Susan……Lewis," he said with a grin. "I thought it was you." She studied him in confusion.

"Scott Porter," he said as he extended his hand. "Infectious Diseases at Northwestern. You, uh, laughed during one of my lectures at the last intercity conference."

"I did?" She swallowed warily as she shook his hand. "Sorry….." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Naw…..it was a great laugh. I had someone check out your name tag for me." He glanced at the little girl next to him and reached over to adjust the headphones she wore on her head. He sat back again and smiled at Susan.

"So, " he asked. "Are you hitting the beach alone for the weekend or something?" Susan laughed.

"Oh no," she chuckled. 'There are nine of us headed for Disney World together."

"Nine? Wow." Scott shook his head in amazement. Susan laughed and tipped a finger up the aisle.

"My friends and baby boy are up there. Their little girl, my son and my dad are right behind us. My niece and her best friend are right over there." Susan glanced across the aisle and frowned slightly as she saw Susie and Heather smothering giggles behind their magazines as they watched her. She shook her head slightly.

'I guess we spoiled your chance to sit together," Scott said. He leaned forward and nodded toward the little girl sitting in the seat next to Susie, by the window. She was absorbed in the electronic game in her hands. He sat back with a grimace.

"They both wanted window seats but I don't know why."

"They're very pretty."

"Yeah. They look like their mom," he sighed. "It's my in laws' turn to have them for Christmas so we are celebrating early with this trip." Susan frowned slightly.

"Your inlaws?"

"We were in the midst of a divorce when Stacie was killed in a car accident. Only child and all that. Her parents kind of picked up the fight for visitation so I gave it to them." Scott lifted his eyebrows and shrugged. He leaned forward conspiritually.

"They think they won some kind of legal battle but they didn't" He shook his head as he sat back in his seat and regarded her.

"The plane hasn't even taken off yet and I have told you my whole life story!" he chuckled. "What is it about you, Susan Lewis?" Susan glanced across the aisle and caught Susie and Heather watching them again. She rolled her eyes and then looked up as a steward came down the aisle checking seat belts. She hurriedly fastened her's and leaned back with a sigh.

Abby watched out the window as the plane moved down the runway picking up speed. She glanced over at Luka, who held the small nursing bottle as the baby between them sucked away on the nipple. His eyes shifted upward and met his wife's. Luka grinned.

"You're excited, aren't you," she asked. Luka's head bobbed slightly and he grinned sheepishly.

"Aren't you?" Abby shrugged.

"I was more excited to figure out what you were planning," she grinned wryly. She settled her head back against the seat. "Right now, I am just exhausted."

"So, take a nap," Luka said as he tipped his head toward the suckling baby. "We'll be fine. And when you wake up we will be in a warm place with a soft bed waiting for you."

"And I get all this because you scheduled me to work the grave yard shift last night?" Luka rolled his eyes as she chuckled. She leaned down to press a soft kiss to the baby's head. Luka leaned his forehead down to touch her's.

"Sweet dreams?" Abby smiled and settled back into the seat. She drew Declan's blanket up over her shoulder, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Three hours later she stood on the curb outside the baggage claim area of the Orlando airport. Declan was sound asleep in his car seat at her feet and Luka stood off to the side with his cell phone pressed to his ear. Lauren and Cosmo were climbing around the backpacks and bags under the watchful eye of Susie and Heather as they chatted away.

"So," she drawled curiously. "Who was he?" Susan looked up from digging through the purse and frowned questioningly. Abby grimaced.

"Porter?" Susan rolled her eyes. "Scott Porter, Abby, and don't make anything of it. He is just a doctor at Northwestern on vacation with his daughters."

"Oh," Abby said as she folded her arms across her chest and studied her friend. "I thought you were going to say it was…..oh, I don't know...Brad Pitt?" Susan grinned and chuckled.

"Oh, I know," she said quietly. "He is just too cute for his own good."

"And he has nice hair," Abby added with a nod. Susan studied her carefully.

"What?" Abby exclaimed as she shrugged defensively. "I just said that he had nice hair!"

"You are making something of it…."

"Well you have to admit…two doctors from Chicago…sitting together on a plane to Disney World…on the same flight. It's fate." Susan rolled her eyes and pulled a pack of gum from her purse.

"Gum?" she asked as she held out the pack. Abby took a piece and unwrapped it. She slipped it into her mouth as a small bus pulled up to the curb. It was emblazoned with Disney World insignia and colors. The driver opened the doors and stepped out to help with their luggage. She climbed in, settled in the seat next to the baby's car seat and helped Luka fasten it. Lauren was standing on a seat next to Heather, her nose pressed against the big window. Heather sat her down and fastened the seat belt before she draped and arm protectively around the little girl. They all looked up as the driver shoved another bag onto the bus.

"Got three more headed for the same resort," he said. Abby turned to look at Susan as Scott Porter lifted his youngest daughter through the open door. Susan scowled slightly as she shook her head when their eyes met.

"It's fate," Abby declared quietly and sat back with a smile. Luka glanced from one woman to the other in confusion.


	6. Magic Kingdom

Abby stepped out of the shop onto the sidewalk and adjusted the little Donald Duck baseball cap on Declan's head. She shifted the shoulder straps of the baby carrier and glanced around for Luka and Lauren. Ah…there they were. She suppressed a smile and watched them for a stood side by side in the middle of the street, a little girl in denim overall shorts with Minnie Mouse ears topping her curling pigtails, hand clasped snugly in her daddy's, the two of them just studying the wonder of the cobble stoned road in front of them. It was a road that led them straight to Cinderella's castle. Abby didn't know which of them was more excited about the day ahead. She took a deep breath and made her way through the crowd in the street.

"Are you ready?" she asked and Luka grinned as he looked down at her. He tipped a finger on the bill of the baby's hat as she took their daughter's other hand.

"What's first on the agenda?" Luka shrugged and tipped his head toward the castle ahead of them.

"That's the way to Fantasy Land," he said. "Flying Dumbo, Teacup ride, Pooh Bear…" Abby's hand shot up to stop him.

"Say no more!" she laughed. "I am a sucker for the honey pot."

Luka grinned. He swung Lauren up to his hip and reached for Abby's hand. He frowned a bit as she held back.

"You're not going to make me skip or anything, are you?" she asked. Luka grimaced and then chuckled.

"Come on….." he growled. She chuckled and took his hand as they headed toward the bridge in front of the huge castle.

Back at the hotel, Susan was almost asleep in the sun on the lounge next to the pool when she felt the shadow cross her face. She raised her hand to block the sun from her eyes.

"Hey," Scott said as he crouched next to her lounge chair. "You look nice and comfortable. I thought you'd be at one of the parks though." Susan pulled herself up to a sitting position and reached for the flower draped fruit drink on the table next to her.

"Naw," she said as she took a sip. "The kids decided to spend the day at the water park because of the heat. I'm not exactly a water slide kind of person." Scott nodded.

"That's what your dad said when I left Casey with him." Susan frowned and Scott shrugged.

"We were at Blizzard Beach and Molly got upset about something. She said she had to come back and change her clothes. Your dad offered to keep Casey with them till we get back." He nodded toward his hotel room door. "Now she's locked in the bathroom and won't come out." Susan turned to study the row of doors on the other side of the pool for a moment.

"How old is Molly?" she asked warily.

"Twelve," he replied. "Why?" Susan cast knowing eyes toward him and Scott's head dropped.

"Oh crap…." he said softly. Susan chuckled.

"And you call yourself a doctor," she sighed as she shook her head. Susan reached for her cell phone on the table and quickly punched in a text message."But you're a guy…..and a dad….so its forgivable." Scott stood up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am calling in the cavalry," she said as she gathered up her phone and beach towel. Susan slipped her feet into her sandals and held up her hand to the man next to her.

"The only thing that is going to comfort Molly right now are commiserating comrades" she said as he pulled her to her feet. "Susie and Heather just went to check the desk about where they could buy a bathing suit because Heather forgot to pack one. I am sure Molly would be much happier spending the day shopping with them." Scott nodded.

"I'll go talk to her while you find that little store in the lobby where they sell sunscreen and cameras and well…..little pink boxes for women." Susan's grin widened a bit as his face blanched and he nodded. He turned and started around the pool toward the hotel's entrance.

"Uh, Scott….." He stopped and turned back to her. "Room key?" He grimaced and pulled a plastic card from his pocket.

"Thanks," he said as she took it from him. She laughed and jostled his shoulder with her fist.

"Don't be so worried," Susan said as she wrapped a beach towel around her. "I'm sure you'll have this all worked out before Casey joins our ranks." Scott rolled his blue eyes at her and wiped the sweat off his brow. He shook his head and headed around the pool edge toward the hotel shop area.

"Oh…and get some ibuprofen too!" she called. He didn't turn as he waved his hand and kept walking. She chuckled again and rounded the end of the pool with the huge dragon slide. She used the key to open the hotel room door.

"Molly?" she called as she entered the room. She glanced around and studied the coolly decorated room. Three suitcases were on the beds and clothes strewn here and there. She rapped softly on the nearby bathroom door.

"Molly," she said as she rapped again. "Its Dr. Lewis. Your dad gave me his key." She waited a long moment and then heard the soft click of the bathroom lock. Susan opened the door. Molly looked up at her miserably from her seat on the bathroom stool lid.

"I want my mom," she sniffed as tears bleared her huge brown eyes.

"Aw, sweetie, I know." Susan moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub and reached to brush a strand of long dark hair behind the girl's ear. "But dads come in pretty handy too. I sent him to the hotel shop to get some things for you." Molly nodded and sighed heavily as she balanced her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. She glanced at Susan and tears spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She didn't protest as Susan gathered her close and hugged her.

Abby sighed and checked the text message on her cell phone. She jostled the sweaty, sleeping baby in her lap and pulled a wet wipe from the backpack at her feet. She wiped his face and then used it on her own brow."They're in the park," she said as Luka approached the bench she sat on.

"They know we have reservations for dinner here." Luka strained to see in the windows of the Crystal Palace. He stood Lauren on the bench next to Abby and leaned his head close to hers to point out the costumed characters behind the glass.

"See Lauren," he said. "I told you. We are having dinner with Pooh Bear and Eyore and Piglet…."

"Den we going home, Daddy?" Lauren sighed. "I'm tired."

"Yeah," Luka nodded. "We'll go back to our hotel." Abby chuckled at his disappointed response.

"We'll be back, honey," she drawled. "We still have three more days to spend here." Luka laughed as he sat down next to her.

"Am I that obvious?" He drew Lauren into his lap and leaned to kiss Abby's nose.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked as he stretched his long legs out before him and his arms across the back of the bench seat.

"Mmmm hmmm," Abby nodded. "I especially loved beating your score on the Buzz Light Year Laser Zapping thing."

"Awww…..I let Lauren do the alien shooting there," he said. Abby pulled away and looked back at him with a frown. Luka's eyes widened innocently and he shrugged. Abby grinned and settled back in the crook of his arm.

"You did not….." she laughed quietly. Luka chuckled happily and hugged her. He straightened as Cosmo suddenly jumped in front of them and they were deluged with a happy, laughing circle of people. Luka set Lauren on her feet and lifted the baby from Abby's lap. Susie lifted Lauren in her arms and followed Luka to the restaurant door. Heather was chatting with Molly and Casey as Henry, Scott and a bouncing Cosmo followed up the rear. Susan dropped wearily onto the bench next to Abby.

"And how was your day?" she asked. Abby chuckled and glanced back at Scott curiously.

"I think I would be more interested in finding out how yours went," she said. Susan shrugged and sighed.

"Eh…you know," she said. "Pool, water park, nap, pool…typical day in Disney World.'

"Suuuusan…" Abby warned.

"Aaaabbby…" Susan grinned and chuckled.

"Hey! You guys comin?" Cosmo asked as he ran back to the bench. "I'm hungry!" He rubbed his snub, sun burned nose and waited.

"Yeah…we're coming," Susan said as she stood up and handed the baby backpack from the ground to her son. Susan pulled a weary Abby to her feet and they followed him inside.


	7. Port Orleans

Something was tickling her nose. It was feathery and irritating her as she tried snatch a few more minutes of sleep. She reached up to brush it away and her hand bumped something round. Her eyes flew open and she smiled as she sniffed the downy softness of Declan's hair. Abby pulled herself up on her elbow and propped her cheek in her hand. She studied the sleeping baby in the sheets on the bed next to her. His cheeks were pink and his lips slightly parted as he slept. She pulled back the sheet a little and her fingers spread gently over his round, bare little tummy. Declan frowned slightly and his mouth widened in a yawn as he continued to sleep. Abby grinned and lightly traced a finger over his dark browns and down to the tip of his upturned nose. The baby wrinkled his forehead in protest and then his features smoothed out again. She chuckled and leaned close to his ear, pushing light brown strands of hair out of the way.

"Declan….' she murmured. "Time to get up, baby boy." He squirmed a little and then she gently kissed a chubby, milky smelling cheek. He reached his hands up to his face and murmured as she kissed a closed eye and then his nose. She kissed his chin and then traced a line of kisses down his chest to his tummy. Declan chortled as she blew lightly on his belly and then raised her face to his. His eyes were open and he grinned as he kicked his feet and twisted his fingers in her hair. Abby chuckled and pulled herself to a sitting position and lifted the little boy to her lap. She helped him stand and kissed his cheeks again as he bounced. He reached for the lacy edge of her nightgown and Abby laughed as she buried her nose in the delicious crook between his shoulder and neck.

"I don't think so, kiddo," she said as she kissed him noisily. "It hasn't really been that long since you had breakfast." They both looked toward the door as the lock clicked and the door swung open. Declan danced happily in his mother's arms as Lauren burst into the room.

"Mommy!" she cried as she bounced onto the bed. Abby tightened her hold on Declan and then reached out an arm to encircle her daughter into a hug.

"Ah…..Lauren," she cried frantically. "The door!"

"I've got it," Luka said as he entered with a large paper cup of coffee and a pastry sack. He closed the door with his foot and carried his things to the small table by the window.

"Good gracious, daughter of mine," Abby laughed as Lauren bounced to her feet and then jumped on the bed, her light summer dress flying. "What did your tata feed you for breakfast? Firecrackers?" Lauren's dark hair swung about her face as she shook her head.

"Nope!" she said. "Pineappos, appos and cherrwies!"

"And oatmeal with a bagel and cream cheese," Luka added. He caught the little girl under one arm and handed the coffee cup and sack to Abby. Lauren laughed as Luka swung her around once and then deposited her onto the other bed. She jumped happily as Luka stretched out onto the bed next to Abby and took the baby from her. Declan stuck a finger in his mouth as he watched his big sister from his perch on his daddy's lap. Luka pressed a kiss to the baby's head and watched as Abby opened the pastry bag.

"Oooo….a beignet," Abby sighed as she lifted the baked sugary confection out of the bag and took a bite. He nodded to the bag on the table.

"I brought you a fruit cup, too" he said. Abby lifted her face for a kiss. Luka grinned and obliged her.

"Ah, you are the best," she chuckled happily and took another bite of the pastry.

"What did I miss at the morning planning session?" she asked. Luka jostled Declan until the baby laughed and kicked his feet. Luka grinned and kissed the back of the baby's neck.

"Well, Susie and Heather never made it to the table," he said as he glanced protectively toward Lauren. The little girl fell onto her back and then rolled onto her tummy. She reached for the remote and turned on the television. She settled herself into the pillows and crossed her ankles as she flipped from one channel to the next.

"Susan said something about them hitting the cappuccino vendor, being up all night and finally crashing this morning." Abby chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. Luka sighed as she climbed off the bed and retrieved the bag with her fruit cup. Abby climbed back onto the bed and snuggled against his side.

"Anyway," Luka went on. "Susan is going to go to Epcot with Scott and his girls for the day….."

"Really?" Abby drawled as she tucked a piece of fresh pineapple between her lips. "That sounds hopeful." Luka chuckled.

"I thought you would like that," he said. "Cosmo wants to go back to the Magic Kingdom with us. And everybody is going to be meeting us at the Liberty Tavern for our Thanksgiving dinner reservation tonight."

"You made our reservations for Scott's family too?" Luka shook his head.

"He has reservations for their dinner at another hotel….the Grand Florida…or something," he said.

"Was Susan disappointed?" Abby looked up at him. Luka shook his head.

"I don't think so." Abby frowned a little and then sat straighter and sighed. She set the nearly empty fruit container on the table and rummaged through a suitcase for a clean diaper and tee shirt for Declan.

"Henry offered to keep Declan here with him," Luka said as he lifted Declan up over his head. Declan giggled and kicked his feet. "He wants to watch the football games or something." She stopped short and her eyes widened a bit.

"But what about…" her hands fluttered near her chest and then fell. Luka grimaced and nuzzled Declan's bare tummy.

"We brought that big can of soy formula and a bottle in case we needed it," he said. "He'll be fine." Abby studied him for a long moment.

"He said he could watch the games here and be near everything he'd need, Abby," Luka said. "And I told him to charge anything he wanted for dinner to our room. Room service?" Abby sighed and took the baby from Luka's arms. She cuddled him close for a moment and then held him away from her. Declan kicked his feet in the air and then looked at her. He grinned and then laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "You probably would be happier here in the air conditioning than in the heat tucked into that old baby carrier on Mama, wouldn't you?" She kissed him and then handed him back to Luka.

"I am going to jump in the shower," she said as she headed toward the bathroom. She gestured toward the clean diaper on the bed. "I think he might be ready for that. And Luka….." He looked up at her. Abby tipped her head toward the other bed.

"You might want to talk your daughter into putting her clothes back on." Luka turned to look at Lauren. She had wiggled out of the summer dress and was stretched out on the bed, ankles crossed and hands behind her head, clad only in Tinkerbell panties as she watched television. Abby rolled her eyes and disappeared into the bathroom as he snickered. Luka laid Declan between his knees and reached for the clean diaper. He opened it and glanced up at the television as he whipped off the wet diaper and replaced it with the clean one.

"Tata," Lauren said absently as her eyes never left the television screen.

"Da, draga?" Luka replied.

"I yike our new home," she sighed happily. Abby peered suddenly around the dressing area wall at her and then looked at Luka. Her eyes danced and they laughed.


	8. Epcot

Susan stood back and watched Casey Porter maneuver her way through a computer game involving arrows and open shafts and animated corn on a platform. She shook her head in disbelief as the word 'Success!' filled the screen and the little girl did a triumphant fist pump into the air.

"And the world now runs on clean methanol fuel," Susan chuckled and Casey grinned broadly. She grabbed Susan's hand and dragged her to another free monitor and pushed the buttons to get another game going. Susan watched in slight dismay as Casey explained the intricate details of the recycling plastic process to her as it was played out on the computer monitor. Then she launched into the game.

"Your daughters are certainly very science savvy," Susan said as Scott looked up from his own computer game. He laughed.

"Totally their mom's doing," he said. "I would have kept them in ballet shoes and purses and plastic high heels." Susan grimaced.

"Aw, Dr. Porter," she drawled. "A sexist…..in this day and age? Say it ain't so." Scott laughed and shrugged. Susan looked around the huge room of the Innovations Center.

"I am amazed that its not busier than this," she said. Scott shrugged again without looking up.

"Thanksgiving Day means families and big dinners," he said. "I'd bet that most of the people here are tourists from out of the country who don't have any idea what today is." Susan nodded thoughtfully.

"You're probably right."

"Are you done here yet, Dad?" Molly asked impatiently. "You promised we'd do the space thing next."

"You're interested in the space program, Molly?" Susan leaned against the computer module where Casey was playing. Molly shook her head disdainfully.

"Hardly," she sighed. "Everyone knows that the space program is going down the tubes because of government funding."

"Seriously?" Susan's eyes widened. "I didn't know that." Molly rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to head for the open door. Scott glanced at Susan and laughed.

"Molly is just mad at the government for ending the shuttle program because my Mom wanted her to be an astronaut someday," Casey stated flatly.

"And what does Molly want?" Susan asked. The little girl didn't look away from the computer screen and shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me," she said. "She likes to study about marine biology though. And she has a picture of Dr. Ballard in the journal she keeps under her bed."

"Dr. Bob Ballard is the explorer who discovered the Titanic…." Scott offered as he stood up from his game station.

"You read your sister's secret journal?" Susan scoffed in feigned dismay. Casey shrugged.

"I don't actually…read…it," she frowned. "That would be invading her privacy."

"Oh, of course," Susan nodded with a note of sarcasm. "Her privacy….." Scott grinned and pulled the little girl reluctantly away from the computer screen.

"Come on, kiddo," he chuckled. "Let's go do the space thing so we can hit the Oceans exhibit where we know your sister really wants to go."

Two hours later, Susan sat on a concrete bench outside the Mission: Space pavilion with her head in her hands. Molly stood tapping her foot impatiently as Scott handed a bottle of water to the older woman.

"I am SO sorry," Susan sighed shakily. "I should have known better than to have gone with the orange team with you on that ride. Green even sounds safer…." Scott chuckled and then sat next to her on the bench. He took the bottle from her and opened the cap.

"Take a sip…" Susan nodded and lifted the bottle to her lips. Casey was sitting on the other side of her, watching with worried eyes. Susan glanced up at Molly, who looked away. Susan frowned slightly and Scott followed her gaze. He pulled a wallet out of his pocket and handed some dollar bills to Casey.

"Why don't the two of you go get an ice cream or something," he said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Casey asked worriedly as she stood up.

"Yeah…..in a minute or two," Susan nodded. She watched as the two girls crossed the hot plaza toward an ice cream vendor.

"The last time I did this was when we decided to take a ferry across Lake Michigan before a camping trip," she sighed and cast miserable eyes to the man sitting next to her. "I should have paid attention to all those warnings inside." Scott grinned and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Motion sickness isn't something to take lightly," he said sympathetically. "Do you get migraines with it too?" Susan shook her head and took another sip from the water bottle. Scott stretched an arm behind her on the bench and his fingers tucked protectively at her shoulder. Susan glanced at them and then back at the girls who were waiting for their treats.

"Uh, do you really think they are ready for this, Dr. Porter," she asked quietly. Scott frowned in confusion and Susan tipped her head toward his fingers on her shoulder. Scott glanced back at his daughters and then took a deep breath.

"Maybe they're not," he said softly. 'But I am. What about you?" He turned his head to look at her and Susan's eyes widened a bit as she studied the penetrating blue eyes that gazed into hers…..the dimple that worked in his cheek as he bit his lip….the coarse graying blonde hair that fell across his forehead. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

She gasped inwardly as she pictured the front porch of their house in Iowa. He was leaning on the white rail with a cockeyed grin on his face. He raised two fingers to his forehead in a silly salute….just as he used to when she pulled out of the driveway on her way to work some days.

Chuck.

The picture in her mind faded as she opened her eyes again and saw that Scott was still watching her.

"Yeah, I think…..I am," she hesitated softly, surprised at her answer. Scott smiled and touched her forehead with his for a split second. His fingers squeezed her shoulder and then released as he stood up. Molly and Casey approached with frozen juice bars.

"I think we should do something a little slower next," he said. Molly regarded him suspiciously.

"You wanted to try Test Track next, daddy," she said. Casey scoffed.

"YOU wanted to go to the Seas with Nemo," she giggled. Molly nudged her sharply with her elbow.

"Ow!" Casey cried as her popsicle fell to the ground. Scott scooped it up and broke off the piece that wasn't covered with cellophane. He tossed the piece into the nearby bushes and handed the rest of the treat to Casey before she had a chance to react.

"Come on, girls," he said as he reached for Susan's hand and pulled her to her feet. "I hear the dolphins calling." Casey laughed and reached for Susan's free hand. The three of them headed across the plaza and then Scott stopped. He turned back and held out a hand to Molly.

"Coming with us, Moll?" he asked. Molly glanced at Susan and shrugged. She stepped forward slowly. Scott waited till she was closer and wrapped an arm around her. He plastered a blubbery kiss to her cheek and Molly pulled away in embarrassment.

"Oh…daddy!" she groaned as she looked around to see who might be watching them. Scott laughed and took her by the hand and pulled her along with them. His eyes met Susan's and he winked as his fingers tightened around hers.

Miles away in Adventure Land, Cosmo was swinging on the metal bar between lines of people waiting to enter the dark cave entrance of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. He glanced up disdainfully at Lauren, whose face was tucked into Luka's neck. Her little arms were wrapped around him as he was murmuring something Croatian into her ear.

"Its not scary, you know," Cosmo said as he looked up at Abby. "I rode this yesterday with Susie and Heather and Grandpa."

"Well, maybe its not scary if you're seven," she said as the line moved forward. "But Lauren is only four and it's dark and creepy and full of surprises that she doesn't know about." Cosmo nodded and looked around as they moved deeper into the attraction's entrance. The walls were closer…..and clammier….and there were bars on a window next to him. They could hear the water ahead and the rumbling of the boats on their wheels and then the screams of people in them. Abby smiled as he moved a little closer and tucked his hand into hers.

It was much later in the evening when Susan watched across the dinner table at the Liberty Tavern as a heavy leathery pirate hat slipped down over her son's eyes again. Cosmo pushed it back on his forehead and went back to eating the huge turkey leg in front of him.

"I thought we agreed to keep the souvenir spending to a minimum on this trip," she said to Abby next to her. Abby glanced over at Cosmo and Lauren.

"Oh, the hat doesn't belong to Cosmo," she said. "It's Lukas." Susan gestured to the rubbery chain 'irons' on the table between the two children.

"And what's that for?" Abby glanced at the toy and then turned her head to her friend.

"Well, that's for when we play…" Susan's eyes closed suddenly and she held up her hand.

"Okay…that's enough!" she said as Abby snickered. "I get the picture." Susan shook her head with a grin and looked around the dinner table at her family. Her dad and Declan were missing but she knew they were napping back at the hotel. She had talked to him on the phone. The rest of them were here and their Thanksgiving dinner was as fabulous as Luka had promised it would be.

"Are you wishing Dr. Porter and his girls were here?" Susie asked from the other side of her.

"They had their own dinner plans which I am sure are every bit as wonderful as this one so please….drop it," Susan said. Susie's eyes met Heather's across the table and they smiled softly and nodded. Susan lifted a bite of her turkey and cornbread stuffing toward her mouth and glanced toward Abby. She was studying her carefully. Susan put the food in her mouth and grinned as she chewed. Abby snorted happily as her eyes met Luka's across the table from her.

Later, the lights in the hotel pool cast an eerie glow as Luka and Abby splashed in the water with Cosmo and Lauren. Susan watched from a beach chair and laughed as Cosmo squealed when Luka lifted him over his head and tossed him into deeper water.

"Hi, Dr. Lewis!" Casey called as she raced by the chair from behind her and leaped into the cool water of the pool toward Luka and Cosmo.

"Hey! How was your…dinner?" Susan's voice trailed off as the little girl disappeared into the water.

"It was a little lonely," Scott replied quietly as he moved beside her. "Want to get a drink with me?" Susan stood up from the chair.

"Sure." Scott smiled and they rounded the pool's edge toward the bistro.

"We're getting something to drink," Susan said as they passed Susie and Heather on the way.

"I think the bar is closed because of the holiday," her niece said.

"We'll let you know for sure," Susan replied blithely as they continued on their way. Susie turned to Heather and they grinned and high fived one another.

And the bar was indeed closed. Susan and Scott looked at one another and she sighed heavily. Scott glanced around and then moved her furtively behind one of the huge columns next to the restaurant's darkened entrance.

"I have been waiting all day long for this," he sighed as his fingers slipped into her hair on the sides of her neck.

"Me too," Susan chuckled softly as she wrapped her arms across his back and drew him closer to her.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Dr. Lewis," Scott said as he studied her face for a moment.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, Dr. Porter," she grinned….and they kissed.


	9. Animal Kingdom

Abby's arms tightened around the baby nestled in the carrier strapped to her chest as the 'safari' jeep bounced over the rutted road and then suddenly stopped. She turned her attention to the little girl on Luka's lap as Lauren squealed.

"A girwaffe, Tata!" She was pointing excitedly to a gracefully, tall animal that loped slowly across the road ahead of them. Cameras were clicking all around them as their guide gave them facts about the animal and then explained that the animals were the in charge at the Kilimanjaro Safari and the vehicle would not move until the animals did. There was a gasp and even Abby was smiling as a baby giraffe made it's way slowly out of the brush on the side of the road and followed its mother to the trees nearby. In the seat in front of them Susan was holding Cosmo by the back of his tee shirt as he leaned way out of the window to see. Casey was standing up on the other side of her taking a picture with Scott's camera and then sat down to show her dad the shot. Molly sat on the other side of him with her head resting against the metal pole holding the top of their vehicle up. She had insisted on taking the window seat and was doing all she could to feign boredom. Abby's eyes narrowed a bit and she shook her head.

"Royal brat," Susie whispered softly as she leaned her head closer to Abby's. Abby nodded. She stiffened protectively as the jeep rolled slowly forward past the two giraffes that had moved closer to the trees to feed.

"Will the lions eat the baby, Tata?" Lauren asked worriedly as the jeep passed them. Luka shook his head and hugged her.

"No, baby," he said. "Its like the zoo in here. The lions stay in their own places."

"I don't want dem to hurt the baby, Tata," the little girl sighed. Her head went up.

"Horses!" Her eyes were wide as she pointed.

"Zebras…" Luka corrected her. "See their black and white stripes?"

"I guess Luka was right about getting here early," Susie chuckled. "Cooler in the morning and all that…."

"Luka is always right….." his voice growled playfully and Luka flashed a grin. Susie laughed as Abby rolled her eyes and looked up at him. He winked and glanced down at Declan.

"Is he doing okay?" Abby nodded.

"I might need to take a breather and feed him after this though," she said. "What's next on the agenda?"

"There's a walking tour through the gorillas," he said. "Want to skip that?"

"I probably should…." They both looked up as a loud radio transmission went through the speaker system and their jeep began to speed up.

"What's happening?" Lauren cried.

"it's the end of the ride, draga," Luka reassured her. "We are going to save a baby elephant!" Abby grabbed the seat in front of her as the jeep jostled through ruts in the road. Scott glanced back at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Abby nodded and studied him as he turned his attention back to the road ahead of them. He was a nice guy. Actually, he was a very nice guy.

Before he had even dismounted from the ride, Luka was studying his map of the Animal Kingdom park.

"Okay," he said. "The Pangini Forest trail is over here." He gestured toward a bend in the path where they were standing.

"There is a coffee shop and bakery down that way," he said gesturing in another direction. "You can take care of the baby and wait for us there, Abby. The rest of us will….."

"Uh, Luka," Susie interrupted him as she tucked her own map back into the sack pack she used and pulled the drawstring shut. "We really appreciate that you want this to be a..…learning experience and all….but there's a rollercoaster calling our name." Heather nodded. Susie took a deep breath.

"And well," Susie went on as she wrapped an arm around Molly's shoulders. "Heather and I feel a tremendous responsibility to give Molly here a lesson in….physics." Scott grinned as Molly's sunglasses slipped to the end of her nose and she pushed them back up. She was trying hard to hide a smile.

Heather draped her arm over Susie's on Molly's shoulders as Susan rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We'll probably have to ride them five times….." she said.

"Maybe even six …' Susie interrupted.

"Six times….so Molly can actually…experience…..that all important 'g force'," Heather went on.

"So you see, Luka," Susie said pulled her arm free and reached down to hold Molly's hand. "We're going to have to skip the animal hike. For Molly's sake. Okay?" Luka scowled and then brushed them away with his map in hand.

"Get out of here!" he laughed. Susie and Heather turned and raced off with Molly between them. Scott glanced down at Casey's wistful face watching them go and then at Susan. He shrugged apologetically and took the little girl's hand in his.

"I think we need to go with them, Luka," he said. "I need to make sure that…Molly….understands those….uh…concepts…..they're planning to put her through." Luka nodded and waved him away. Scott and a happier Casey turned to follow the older girls and he waved to Susan.

"We'll meet you in Dino Land later," he called. " For lunch?" Susan nodded and watched them disappear into the crowd. She turned back to what was left of their group.

"That….uh….jeep ride was a little rough on my back," her dad said as he pressed a hand to his hip.

"Not you too!" Susan moaned. Henry chuckled.

"I think I'd better stick with this little lady here and have some coffee while we wait for you." Henry took the back pack from Luka and sidled closer to Abby. "You know….so I can rest these muscles." Luka sighed and lifted Lauren to his shoulders.

"Come along, gorilla meister," Susan sighed as she corralled Cosmo to follow Luka and Lauren.

"The book said that you won't even be able to see where the barriers are," Luka said as they moved down the pathway together. "It's supposed to be just like in the real jungle."

"Oh lovely…" Susan replied with a note of sarcasm. Abby chuckled and shifted a squirming Declan in the carrier.

"You don't have to hold your back funny or anything with me," she said as she leaned toward Henry, her brown eyes twinkling. "I know how Luka can be." He chuckled and straightened.

"I'm thinking that I need something to go along with a cup of coffee," he said as they headed toward the food court area.

"So is this little guy," Abby laughed as Declan began to wail.

The sun was hot overhead as Susan sat on a nearby bench and watched Cosmo and Lauren digging in the sand of the Bone Yard. She snuggled a sleeping Declan a bit closer in her lap and took another sip of the icy lemonade in her hand.

"So what are those two doing, anyway?" She looked up as Scott leaned down on the back of the bench where she sat.

"I'm not sure," she said as she looked up at him. "But I think….they are making a sand castle."

"Aren't they supposed to be unearthing dinosaur bones?" Susan laughed.

"Don't tell Luka." She grinned as Scott planted a kiss on her warm, bare shoulder and then her neck.

"It must be safe," she chuckled. He rounded the bench and sat next to her.

"We ran into Abby and Luka as they were getting in line for Expedition," he said. "They took Casey with them. The other girls are heading for the River Rapids ride."

"Ah…." she sighed. "We're safe." Scott nodded and kissed her lips softly.

"Want me take him for a while?" he asked as they parted. She shook her head.

"No. He's fine." Susan glanced down at the baby in her lap and smiled. She turned her head to check on Lauren and Cosmo and her smile faded.

"Uh oh," she breathed softly. The little boy was watching them curiously as he continued to dig in the sand with Lauren. Cosmo stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"Where is everybody?" he asked. Scott straightened a little guiltily and shrugged.

"Off on different things," he said. Cosmo approached them with a frown on his face and gazed at the two of them for a moment.

"Cos…." Susan started as she took a deep breath.

"Will you take me on the flying dinosaur ride?" the little boy interrupted as he studied the man next to her.

"Sure," Scott nodded with a smile. Cosmo reached for his hand and Scott stood up.

"Its over this way," Cosmo said as he pulled Scott away from the bench.

"Do **not** believe him if he promises not to make that dinosaur soar as high as it will go, " Susan warned. Cosmo peeked around Scott and grinned at her.

"But I won't, Mom," he said with wide eyes. "I really won't this time."

"Yeah….right," she winked. Cosmo grinned and was almost skipping beside Scott as they walked away.

"So how many times have you ridden this thing, anyway?" Scott asked him. Susan watched them go and sighed as she watched Lauren jump on the sand castle and then settle down to build it up again.


	10. Shopping

"A penny for your thoughts." Susan frowned and turned her head to look at Abby.

"Oh my god," she said incuriously. "You did NOT say that." Abby laughed.

"I know," she said as she shifted the backpack on her shoulders. "But you look so pensive. And you're not really thinking about buying that are you?" She tipped her head toward the flashy red Mickey Mouse waffle iron in front of them." Susan let out a deep breath and shook her head.

"Cosmo caught Scott and I kissing," she said. Abby chuckled and shook her head.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"I mean…really…kissing, Abby," she said. "Not just a peck on the cheek kind of thing he's seen me do with other guys in his life."

"What did he say about it?" Abby asked. Susan sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing….." she murmured. "But he has dragged the poor guy all over the place. The flying dinosaurs….insisted that he sit next to HIM on the other Dinosaur ride…..and on the trams…..and now to the Lego Store. I mean, I like Legos too. What if he's getting too attached or something? What if he's trying to break us up? Maybe it's not a good thing after all." Abby pursed her lips thoughtfully as she played with the bright red and yellow handles of the cooking implements on the counter in front of them. She held up a Mickey shaped pancake turner and Susan frowned and shook her head.

"I kind of like it," Abby grimaced playfully. "You don't think it would work in my kitchen?" Susan chuckled and shook her head. Abby checked the price tag and grimaced as she put it back.

"I don't think its anything to worry about actually," she said as they worked their way through the crowds to another section of the store. "I mean, it was just a kiss, right? Nothing…..serious?" Susan turned to look at her and laughed.

"No…" she cried. "I just met the guy…"

"Well, you DO have a thing for vacation romances," Abby stated as she shifted the shirts hanging on hangers on the rack in front of her. "You actually got married the last time it happened."

"We were drinking, Abby," Susan said as she held up a hanger with a sweatshirt hoodie. "A lot."

"And look how well that one turned out," her friend replied. Abby surveyed the character on the shirt Susan was holding in front of her.

"Feeling…Grumpy…are we?" she asked. Abby frowned and started rifling through the other shirts on the rack. "I wonder if there is a dwarf named…Envy? Ah….here's Dopey!" She grinned and held the shirt up for Susan to see. Susan frowned and then chuckled as she shoved the shirt in her hand back onto the rack. Abby's smile faded sympathetically as she studied her friend.

"Just go with it, Susan," she said quietly. "He's a nice guy. Cosmo will be fine."

"Ah…but then there are the girls," Susan sighed. "They are so not ready for this kind of thing in their lives….in spite of what Dr. Porter thinks."

"Casey loves you," Abby scoffed.

"Give her some time," Susan nodded. "She will be just like Molly. No little girl likes anyone coming between her and her daddy." Abby laughed softly.

"What?" Susan stopped as she studied another sweatshirt.

"That's the first time you have actually acknowledged that you might be….." Abby stopped as Susan nudged her. Her eyes traveled in the direction of Susan's nod and her face melted. Declan was strapped face out in the baby carrier on Luka's chest and was decked out in a baby sized Dopey hat.

"Not that," Susan murmured. "We may have another problem." Abby's eyes traveled upward to the bright green Goofy hat on her husband's head. Luka's dimples flashed between the long fuzzy ears on either side of his head.

"Oh….geez," she sighed. Susan nodded and swallowed hard as she took in the over sized blue and silver Sorcerer's hat on Scott's head. He was grinning as she closed her eyes.

"They're coming this way," she sighed. She linked her arms with Abby's and pulled her in the opposite direction. "Come on…."

"They'll make it worse if we run," Abby hissed as she planted her sandals firmly. Susan nodded and turned back to the guys reluctantly.

"Hey….." she said with a big grin as she turned back to the approaching guys.

"Like our hats?" Scott asked as he grinned and reached up to wiggle the Mickey ears.

"We thought they would add something to our staff meetings," Luka said.

"And symposium speeches…" Scott added.

"Student lectures…." Luka nodded as he glanced at Scott.

"They will definitely add…something…all right," Abby's eye brows rose.

"You didn't actually buy that, did you?" Susan asked.

"Of course, I did," Scott scoffed. "I have to have something to embarrass my daughters with." He straightened and preened a bit in front of her.

"Do you think Molly will appreciate me wearing this on the plane home?" Susan rolled her eyes and then laughed.

"You are terrible," she chuckled as she leaned toward him. "You have no idea how to handle a teenager at all."

"Which is why I need you in my life," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her ear.

"You already bought the pirate hat," Abby adjusted the Dopey hat and kissed Declan's cheeks. The baby's feet kicked happily.

"That one was for you," Luka laughed as he grabbed the bare toes and held them. "This one is for work."

"Don't worry, Abby," Susan laughed. "They won't really wear them." Scott stiffened and looked up at Luka as he straightened beside him.

"I say, Dr. Kovac," he drawled in a pronounced English accent. "Did I hear a bit of challenge in that statement?"

"I think I did too," Luka grinned. They nodded at one another and then high fived with their hands.

"Oh, god…" Susan moaned as her chin dropped to her chest.

"Now, you've done it," Abby shook her head. Luka and Scott grinned.

"Come on, Mommy," Scott said as he took Susan's hand. "Cosmo, Susie and Casey are waiting for us at the Lego store. There was a way cool spaceship set I wanted to buy for your son but he said I couldn't until his mom checked it out first. Apparently, you are the Lego expert in the family." Susan nodded and grinned at Abby as he pulled her toward an exit door.

"And Henry is waiting for a table at the Rainforest Café with the rest of them," Luka sighed. "We have some major babysitting bribing to do. Porter and I want to take our girls dancing on Discovery Island tonight."

"Dancing?" Abby gasped. "But…Luka don't dance." Luka raised his dark eyebrows and shrugged.

"Luka is on vacation," he growled as he reached for her hand. "There is no telling…what….Luka might do." Abby held back as he headed toward the exit. She looked up at the tall neon green hat that made him tower over the rest of the shoppers.

"Will you take the hat off first?" she wheedled as she shifted the backpack on her shoulder. Luka thought for a moment, tugging at the ear hanging next to his cheek and then shook his head.

"Naw," he said. "It keeps the sun off my head." Abby sagged and he chuckled as he pulled her toward the door.


	11. The Boardwalk

"I don't know why I have to stay with the babies," Cosmo whined from his perch on the sink's counter top. He watched as his mother continued carefully applying the mascara to her eye lashes.

"Susie said you could go with them," Susan replied evenly. "She and Heather are taking Molly and Casey to Epcot to go to all of the countries. You might like that."

"They're all girls," Cosmo sighed heavily.

"Grandpa wants to help you with your new Legos," his mother said as she drew a brush through her shoulder length hair. "And I saw the way you were checking out the Peter Pan play set that Lauren got today. You know she'll want you to play with it too." The little boy shrugged his shoulders and studied her again. Susan tugged at the waist of the new yellow sundress she wore as she surveyed herself critically in the large mirror. The dress had cost more than she had intended to pay today but it was worth it. She turned to the little boy who slumped sadly on the counter top.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Why do you have to put all that stuff on your face?" he asked. Susan shrugged.

"To make me look pretty…" she said. Cosmo frowned slightly.

"I like you better without all of that…." Susan sighed as she studied the forlorn little boy.

"Sometimes it just helps me…feel….prettier," she said carefully. She put a hand on the counter on either side of him and leaned her face close to his head. "Do you remember what your daddy did once when you were…oh…about two years old?" Cosmo shook his head and did not look up at her.

"Well," Susan continued. "He painted my toe nails….and your toe nails….and his toe nails….all the same color. We all had neon green toes for an entire month." Cosmo looked up at her and suppressed a grin.

"He did not," the little boy said. Susan held up her right hand.

"I swear that it's the truth." Her eyes met his same green ones and he smiled. She pressed a kiss to his thick, baby fine hair and lifted him off the counter. He wrapped his legs around her waist and she carried him to the bed. She sat down and held him in her lap for a long moment. He leaned close and let her cuddle him. The skin of his bare back was warm and smooth against her arms and his bathing suit was still slightly damp from his earlier swim. But she didn't care. Moments like this were rare these days.

"Tomorrow is our last day here, Cos," she said finally. "How about if you and I get up a little early and ride the monorail all through the park. Just the two of us. Maybe we could even stand in line to ride in the very front car again." She smiled as she could actually feel him thinking about this. Riding the monorail was his very favorite thing.

"But what about breakfast?" he asked, not moving in her arms. "How will we know what everybody is going to do?"

"Susie can call us with her phone and we can meet them anywhere we decide we want to go for the day." Cosmo pulled himself back so he could see her face.

"Can he come too?" he asked. Susan frowned.

"Grandpa?" she asked quizzically. Cosmo's eyes were wide and he shook his head ever so slightly.

"Oh, " his mother nodded in understanding. "Dr. Porter? Honey, I'm not sure that he can. He has to take care of Molly and Casey in the mornings. It would have to be just you and me, kiddo. Deal?" Cosmo thought for another moment and then grinned as he nodded. Susan drew him closer for a hug and blew a kiss into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, baby doll," she crooned. This time the little boy struggled against her and pulled away. He climbed down from her lap and headed for the outside door.

"Mom?" he said as he turned the knob and opened the door. Susan looked at him and Cosmo grinned.

"You look really pretty right now," he said.

"Well, thank you, honey," Susan sighed. "Have fun with Grandpa tonight." Cosmo nodded and closed the door behind him. She stood up and watched through the window as he ran across the patio to where her dad was sitting in a lounge chair by the pool. He slipped into a blue life vest and her dad fastened it before the little boy took a flying leap into the pool. She took a deep breath and blinked back the tears in her eyes and smoothed the damp wrinkles from the skirt of her dress. He was growing up way too fast.

In the room next door, Luka bit his lip as he watched his daughter studying the two new night gowns that he held up by his finger tips. He shook them a bit.

"Choose one, Lauren," he said. "What do you want to wear tonight? Belle and the Beast or Snow White and the dwarves?" His daughter's brows were furrowed and her lips pursed in concentration. Her brown eyes flicked from one nightie to the other as her hands rested on her hips. Luka sighed in exasperation.

"I'll pick," Abby said blithely as she opened the bathroom door. She lifted the pink and yellow night gown from Luka's hand and shook her head as Lauren quickly snatched the red nightgown from her daddy and danced away from her mother's reach, pulling the gown over her head. Abby tucked the other nightgown into a suitcase and zipped it closed.

"She is her mother's daughter," she said as she slipped a hand to her hip and smiled at him.

"So what were you like when you were Molly's age?" Luka asked as he spread a big hand on Declan's tummy and jostled him. The baby chuckled and kicked his feet. Abby rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to know," she laughed. Lauren climbed onto the bed and bounced, the new night gown fluttering around her bare feet.

"Hey, you…" Abby reached out and caught her in her arms. Lauren giggled as she fell onto the bed and Abby kissed her cheeks.

"Are you going to be a good helper for Grandpa tonight?"

"Yes!" Lauren squealed happily. Abby buried her nose in the little girl's dark curls and tickled her squirming knees.

"Mommy!" Lauren cried. "Stop it!" Abby kissed her one more time and then let her go. Lauren lay still, breathing hard and grinning as she glanced from her mother to her father.

"Oh crap," Abby sighed and shifted her shoulders. "I hope he's hungry." She stood up and lifted the baby from the bed and settled into the padded chair by the window. Luka leaned back against the headboard of the second bed and turned the television on. Lauren crawled onto the bed next to him and nestled close as he found the cartoon channel. Luka wrapped an arm around her and sighed happily. He turned to watch Abby as she cuddled Declan and adjusted her shoulder to give him easier access to his dinner. She looked up at him and grinned.

"Happy?" she asked. Luka nodded.

"Okay," she sighed. "I'll admit it. You do great work when it comes to planning vacations."

"Just vacations?" Abby rolled her eyes as he snickered. Luka bent his head and kissed the top of his daughter's head. He jostled her in his arms and squeezed her in a hug.

A bus ride, boat launch ride and a leisurely walk later, Scott two glasses with club soda and two beer bottles on the table at the Atlantic Dance club. Abby looked at him in surprise as he took a drink from the second club soda. He set the glass down and shrugged.

"A promise I made to my girls a while back," he said. "I am not a drinker." Abby fingered the second glass and then took a sip.

"That must have been some promise," she said over the din of the dance music.

"My former in laws would like to think that their daughter was trying to commit suicide because of the divorce and custody fight," he explained. "But it was just plain old drunk driving."

"And so you promised Molly and Casey that you wouldn't drink," Abby nodded slowly and raised an eye brow slightly. "Ever?" Scott laughed at the frown on her face.

"At least not when they are around to check up on me," he chuckled and winked.

"Oh my god, Abby," Susan pressed her hands on Abby's shoulders as she hurried back to the table from the restroom. "Listen to this one!" Abby listened to the music playing and then grinned as she looked up at Susan.

"Thriller!" they cried together.

"Do you remember it?" Susan's eye brows raised. Abby nodded and stood up as Susan tugged on her hand. She shrugged happily as they passed Luka and moved onto the dance floor. Scott watched them for a moment and then stood up. He nudged Luka.

"It doesn't look that hard," he said. Luka chuckled and held his hand up in protest.

"That kind of dancing, I don't do," he said. Scott shrugged and made his way through the dancers to Susan. She grinned as he stepped in line beside her and joined the routine. Luka watched them and sat down at their table. He lifted the beer bottle to his lips.

They were out of breath by the time the music had finished and they made their way back to the table. Abby dropped into her chair and took a deep sip from her glass. Luka reached out to caress the curling tendrils of hair that had loosened from the knot on the back of her head. She grinned at him. He looked up as the music started again. This time it was a slower song. He stood up and Abby grimaced as he pulled her to her feet again. He wrapped his arms around her as they moved to the dance floor. Scott glanced hopefully at Susan.

"You're kidding, right?" she gasped as she leaned back in her chair, still a bit out of breath. He grinned.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested and tipped his head toward the doors that opened onto a balcony. She nodded and they took their drinks with them. Susan leaned against the balcony rail and looked out over the quiet lake and the bright, busy activity of the Boardwalk shoreline.

"It's beautiful out here," she sighed as she took a sip from her beer. Scott nodded and looked up at the clear sky. Susan nudged him as the beams of light from Epcot's light show started in the distance.

"Do you think the girls are having a good time?" she asked.

"I know they are," he nodded. "Your niece and her friend have been my life savers this weekend. I don't know what I would have done without them."

"Team work," Susan laughed. "Works every time!"

"One more day," Scott sighed heavily as he leaned on the rail. "Then its back to reality and work, school projects, homework….."

"Oh, don't break the spell," Susan groaned. "I want…this…to last as long as possible." He turned to look at her.

"This?" He suppressed a smile. Susan grinned and nudged him again.

"You know," she laughed. "Disney…magic."

"Ahh…Mickey Mouse," he said. "Happy, smiling people…."

"Maid service….clean sheets….restaurants for every meal…." she continued for him. Scott laughed and then shook his head. She grinned looked back down at the people on the sidewalk below them.

"What about…this?" he asked slowly. "Is it going to end too?"

"Has it started?" Susan turned to him in feigned surprise. Scott grinned. She was almost glowing in that yellow sun dress. Susan rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Oh yeah, " he sighed as he inched a little closer. She chuckled and pulled her head back a little as he drew her still closer. She murmured happily as his lips found hers and his arms snaked around her.

"Naw…I don't think they are ready for something to eat just yet." They broke apart at the sound of Luka's voice.

"Well, maybe I'm not either," Abby laughed. "Want to join them for a while?" Scott and Susan groaned softly in embarrassment, their foreheads touching.

"Sounds good to me," Luka growled. Abby gasped in surprise as he lifted her off her feet and soundly kissed her.

Fireworks exploded in the sky above them.


	12. Breakfast

Heather leaned back against the back of her chair in the food court of the Port Orleans hotel and gazed at him in stunned surprise.

"No plan for today?" she gasped. "But you always have a plan." Susie leaned forward beside her and stared at Luka in feigned alarm.

"How are we going to know what to do with our selves," she murmured. Luka snorted and tossed a cherry in her direction. Susie giggled as the cherry bounced off her nose and hit the center of the table. It rolled toward Lauren who reached out to grab it and popped it in her mouth.

"It's our last day," Luka sighed. "I just thought we should take a vote and see what people want to do. It's the…American way…right?" Susie and Heather looked at each other and then shrugged.

"So I think we should go around the table and see what people enjoyed the most or something that they want to do again." Luka lifted Lauren out of her booster seat to his lap.

"Let's start with you," he said. "What do you want to ride again?"

"The tea cups," Lauren said and Luka nodded his head.

"Okay," he said. "That's in the Magic Kingdom. And what about you…." Lauren tugged on his shirt.

"I wasn't finished," she said. "I want to go on the Petah Pan ride and the flying Dumbo and Aladdin's Flying Cawpets and…." Luka dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the top of her's.

"Okay, draga," he said. "It's someone else's turn now." Lauren slumped in disappointment. Luka turned to Abby.

"And you?' he asked. Abby frowned in thought and jostled the baby on her lap.

"I think…." she mused. "Buzz Lightyear's Space Spin thing."

"Me too, Mommy!" Lauren squealed and bounced in her dad's lap. Luka grimaced and settled her on his knees. Abby looked across the table at Henry.

"Your turn," she said. The older man nodded.

"Probably the Pirates of the Caribbean," he said. "That's in the Magic Kingdom."

"But you said you liked the stuff at Epcot," Susie protested. "It doesn't have to be something at the Magic Kingdom."

"No…..he asked what I wanted to do over. I want to do the pirate ride and maybe see the Hall of Presidents again," Henry nodded thoughtfully. He nudged Scott.

"That's easy," Scott sighed as he winked at his younger daughter. "Space Mountain, Thunder Mountain Canyon and Splash Mountain."

"And It's a Small World," Casey added with a shy grin. Scott wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"That's such a lame ride," Molly groaned as she dropped her napkin onto her almost empty plate of pancakes and syrup.

"That's your opinion," Casey retorted.

"That's a fact," Molly replied sharply.

"Okay, Molly," Luka interrupted the argument. "What is it that you want to do again."

"Well, I want to go to Universal to Harry Potter World like we planned to do today," she said with a glare toward her dad.

"We're going tomorrow," Scott replied mildly. "What's your choice, Heather?"

"I think…." Heather started.

"I don't see why we have to change our plans because of her," Molly retorted. "Where is she anyway?"

"Aunt Susan and Cosmo left early this morning on some kind of mystery trip," Susie said as she started gathering up plates and silver ware for the trash bin. "I am supposed to text her about where they should meet us this morning." Molly's head swung toward her father.

"See?" she spit. "She doesn't care about us like you think she does."

"That's enough, Molly," Scott replied calmly as he wiped a line of sweat from his brow. "One more word and you'll be in the hotel room for the day."

"That's fine with me," Molly crossed her arms and slumped in her seat.

"But Daddy," Casey protested. 'I want to go!" Scott sighed and glanced across the table at Abby buckling Declan into the baby carrier.

"No…." Scott said slowly. "You are going to go with us today, Molly. You are going to be Dr. Kovac's baby assistant. You get to sit on the benches and hold Declan so Abby and Luka can go on any ride that they want to."

"What!" Molly cried.

"What?" Abby's eyes widened and she looked at Scott in dismay.

"Oh, it'll be fine," Scott said as he slapped his hands onto the table in determination and stood up. "Come along, sweetheart. We need to put some diapers and wipes and stuff in your pack because I have a feeling you're going to need them today." He pulled Molly firmly from her chair and Casey followed them as they left the food court toward their rooms. Henry chuckled in delight.

"I gotta say it," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "I do like that man." He chuckled again and settled his hat on his head as he stood up.

"I'll meet you at the bus station," he said and went in the other direction.

"Luka…." Abby cried softly in panic.

"Let Scott handle it," he replied as he wiped syrup off Lauren's face with a napkin and stood up with her in his arms. Abby finished buckling the baby carrier.

"You do realize that we are likely to come out and find him in a trash bin, right?" she muttered. Luka laughed and tossed a giggling Lauren over his shoulder. Abby stood up with a protective arm under the baby's bottom.

"Or she might sell him to someone just standing in line…" she kept talking as she followed Luka, "…..or slip him into someone else's stroller when we're not looking." Her voice faded as they disappeared through the door.

Susie watched them go and then turned to look at Heather.

"No one even asked me what I wanted to do today," she frowned.

"Me neither," Heather pouted playfully. Their eyes went back to the breakfast mess on the table in front of them.

"Do you think they kind of take us for granted?" She sagged in her seat.

"Mmmm hmmmm," Heather nodded. The two teenagers sighed and stood up to clear the table.

"The Magic Kingdom sounds okay to me though," Heather said as she dumped a stack of dirty plates into a nearby trash receptacle.

"Me too," Susie sighed as she pitched plastic ware into a recycling bin. She out her hand on her hip.

"Besides, I want to see how this thing with the kid plays out," she grinned. Heather adjusted the sun glasses on her head and nodded.

Susan and Cosmo were waiting for them on a bench just under the railroad depot bridge at the entrance of the Magic Kingdom. As soon as he saw them, Cosmo leaped off the bench and bounced forward.

"We rode on the monorail four times!" he shouted gleefully. "We went all the way around!"

"Awesome!" Susie picked him up and swung him around. Scott approached as Susan gathered her things and stood up.

"Did you get to ride in the front car?" he asked. Susan took a deep breath and slipped her sun glasses on.

"Twice," she said with a grin. "And I am okay!" She frowned a little as she watched Abby tucking things into the rented stroller and watching Molly with a wary eye. Molly was ignoring all of them from a distance. Scott followed her gaze.

"What's going on?" Susan asked. He shrugged his shoulders and took her hand in his.

"I made Molly the official baby wrangler today because of her snitty attitude and Abby is afraid she is going to sell him to gypsies where we're not looking," he explained.

"What?" Susan laughed as she looked at him in surprise. Scott shook his head.

"It's a long story," he sighed. "Come on. There are good times to be had and its our last day here together." She grinned as their linked fingers tightened and they joined the rest of the family.


	13. The Last Day

Susan paid for the two water bottles from the sidewalk vendor and hesitated a moment before heading back toward the bench where Molly sat. The girl sat in the shade with a resigned scowl on her face, chin resting in the hand propped on her folded knee. Her other hand played with the end of the dark braid that was pulled over her shoulder. Her brows were furrowed and long dark lashes encircled her brown eyes. Definitely not her daddy's eyes. Declan's stroller was next to her. She sat up as Susan approached.

"Here you go," Susan said as she handed a bottle of water to her.

"I said I didn't want one," Molly replied, not taking it.

"Put it in the stroller then," the older woman said as she sat on the bench next to her. "You might want it later, although it's much better cold." Molly reluctantly took the bottle and slipped it into the basket area under the baby seat. She returned to her sullen slump with her chin in her hand and her elbow on her knee. Susan opened her bottle and took a long drink.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Molly stated firmly.

"Do what?" Susan asked as she replaced the cap on the bottle. Molly glanced at her and scowled.

"You don't have to stay with me," she shook her head. "You and Susie and Heather. I know that you're taking turns. I won't hurt him like she thinks I will." Molly glanced into the stroller where Declan was sleeping and adjusted the light blanket that was covering him. Susan suppressed a smile.

"I know you won't," she said finally. "You are actually very good with him. It's really too bad you don't live closer to us in Chicago so you could baby sit for us once in a while."

"I don't need to baby sit," the girl scoffed. "My family is rich. I have all the money I could ever want. All I have to do is ask my Grandma for some."

"You are luckier than most people then," Susan chuckled, ignoring the distinct chill in the girl's voice. "But its fun to have money of your own, I think. Some you have earned yourself." Molly eyed her carefully and then sat back against the bench. Susan took another sip of her water and watched people walking by them.

"But you don't need a babysitter, anyway," the girl said. "You have Susie."

"Yes, I do," Susan sighed. "But she gets busy with her college classes and social things. It would be nice to have someone else….."

"I live too far away from you anyway," Molly interrupted. "You said so yourself. In fact, we will probably never see each other again when we get home." Susan turned her head to look at her and Molly sat up straight as Declan started to cry from the stroller. Susan studied her as she stood up and then knelt down in front of the stroller. Molly's face had lost its sullenness as she tried calming the baby.

"You might want to pick him up," Susan said quietly.

"I know what to do," Molly retorted. She unbuckled the safety harness and carefully lifted the little boy from the stroller. She pressed him against her shoulder and jostled him gently. Declan began to calm down until his eyes came to rest on Susan. The cries started up again and his reached for her. Molly started bouncing him a little harder and then finally turned to Susan.

"Okay, fine," she growled. "Take him!" She handed him to Susan and then busied herself straightening the stroller as she watched Susan with the baby. She hugged him and tried soothing him. Then Susan turned Declan around in her lap and jostled him on her knees. His screams became louder as he twisted against her.

"New diaper?" Molly asked as she held up a diaper and box of wipes.

"Sounds good to me," Susan said as she stood up with Declan in her arms. "Where are the bathrooms from here?" The two of them looked around, searching for a sign.

"I think I saw when we came under that bridge thing in that direction," Molly said as she pointed.

"Lead the way!" Susan grimaced as Declan screamed again. People around them glanced at them as they shoved things into the stroller and Molly raced ahead of her pushing it.

"Hold on, Declan," Susan crooned in the baby's ear as she followed her. "We are almost there." Molly was grinning as she stopped in front of the swinging doors of the family bathroom exactly where she said it would be.

"Nice job, Captain Clark," Susan nodded as she came closer. Molly looked at her in confusion.

"Lewis….and Clark?" Susan said. "Famous explorers?" Molly rolled her eyes and bent to retrieve the new diaper and box of wipes. She stood up expectantly and Susan handed the baby to her. Molly opened the door of the bathroom and disappeared inside.

"Well, I thought it was kind of…clever," Susan said aloud as she looked around. She smiled at someone walking by and then shook her head as she bent to restore some sort of order to the items that had been hastily shoved into the stroller. She was refolding the light blanket when Molly returned with a decidedly happier baby in her arms.

"Aw. There you are big boy," Susan smiled as Declan grinned at her. She kissed him and then Molly settled him back into the stroller and they headed back to the bench they had been sitting on.

Abby, Luka, Scott and Casey were already there waiting for them. Abby was punching numbers into her cell phone.

"We're right here," Susan waved just as her cell phone began to chime. Abby smiled and cancelled the call. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and knelt down to check on the baby.

"I just had to change his diaper again," Molly said defensively as she tossed her braid over her shoulder. "He's fine." Abby looked up at her and smiled.

"I know he is," she said. Abby lifted the baby from the stroller and held him up to her face. She kissed his cheeks and snuggled him against her.

"Luka," she said. "If you really want to be here for the fireworks tonight, I think we need to take Lauren back to the hotel for a nap. We could be back around dinner time and everyone would be much, much happier." Luka studied her for a moment and grinned at the baby pulling at the neckline of her shirt.

"You're right," he sighed heavily.

"Oh, don't be so disappointed, Dr. Kovac," she said. "I'll go back with them. I could do some packing." Luka's eyes shifted to Scott's disappointed face and then he shook his head.

"No, you stay here," he sighed. Luke looked around and then nodded toward the building housing "Peter Pan's Flight."

"I don't think they've come off that one yet," he said. "Let's go wait for Henry."

"Aunt Susan!" Susan turned as a soaked Susie and Heather ran toward them.

"Splash Mountain?" Scott asked them. Susie nodded and laughed as she squeezed water from her dripping hair.

"The line took forever for the front!" Heather exclaimed with a grin. "But it was totally worth it!"

"We think we want to go back to the hotel and change and and pack some stuff up," Susie said. "Would that be okay?" Abby looked up at Luka's hopeful face and then sighed.

"Looks like things are working out for you, big guy," she chuckled. She turned to Susie. "Can you help me with the kids? I want to take them back for naps so we can come back for the fireworks tonight."

"Sure," Susie nodded and tugged at her soaked tee shirt. Abby looked up at Luka again and chuckled as she shook her head. Luka grinned. He looked up as Henry made his way toward them. He had a sleeping Lauren ove his shoulder and wa holding onto Cosmo's hand.

"She fell asleep just as we passed over the crocodile," Henry said with a smile as Luka took the little girl from him. "She is out cold." Luka shook the little girl in his arms and she frowned.

"Don't, Daddy," she groaned, never opening her eyes. Heather laughed.

"I'll take her," she said. Heather turned around and Luka shifted the little girl to her back. Lauren's eyes opened and she frowned.

"Yo all wed," she complained and then laid her head down and closed her eyes again. Heather hoisted her up more securely and waited while Abby buckled Declan back into the stroller. The baby started to wail and she reached up to kiss Luka.

"Have fun," she said and waved at Susan as she started down the path toward the castle and Main Street with Heather and Susie.

"Cosmo and I are going over to the Speedway and flying rockets in Tomorrow Land now," Henry said. Cosmo looked up at him and grinned. Luka glanced hopefully toward Casey.

"Okay," she giggled. "I'll go on them with you again." She looked up at her dad and Scott nodded. She reached for Luka's hand and then turned back to kiss her dad.

"See you later, Daddy," she giggled. Scott watched them go and then looked at Susan.

"Oh great…" Molly sighed. "And now what am I supposed to do?" Scott glanced form her to Susan and Susan looked at him. They both grinned.

"Splash Mountain!" they said together and each grabbed one of her hands.

"Think we ought to try for the front car, Moll?" Scott asked as they pulled her along.

"NO way!" Molly cried as she pulled her hands away. Scott wrapped an arm around her and pulled her along.

"No choice, sweetheart," he growled playfully. "You are…our….prisoner now!" Susan laughed and followed the two of them to toward the ride.


	14. The Last Night

Abby's chin came to rest on the top of Lauren's head as she wrapped her arms more snugly around the little girl on her lap. She glanced over at Luka, who was sitting next to her on the street curb at the end of Main Street. He had a sleeping Declan strapped to his chest and was looking down the street expectantly. She didn't know who was more excited about the upcoming light parade - Luka or the children surrounding them. She suppressed a smile and peeked around him. Cosmo sat next to his mother with eyes wide as he watched the performers in the street. Susan had her arm around him and was chatting with Casey. She stopped and frowned as she looked back at the person standing behind her. She brushed a hand over the back of her head and leaned down again to hear what Casey was saying to her. Abby smiled softly as she watched the little girl. It was easy to see that Casey adored Susan. And she was a sweet little kid anyway. Blue, blue eyes like her dad's, curly dark hair, freckles and a ready smile. She had been Luka's ready companion for the rides that Lauren had been too young to really enjoy for the entire weekend. Scott sat on the other side of Casey but was looking up at the three girls behind him. Molly had a petulant look on her face as she waited between Susie and Heather. Abby wasn't sure if it was because she had to stay for the 'lame parade' with the rest of them or if it was because her dad was sitting in such close proximity to Susan. Probably a little of both. Abby smiled and her eyes flicked back to Luka. He glanced over at her and grinned. He wrapped an arm around her and the other hand gently patted the back of the sleeping baby in his lap.

There was a gasp from the crowd around them as the lights went out.

"Mommy! What's happening?" Lauren stiffened in her arms.

"It's time for the parade, sweetheart," Abby crooned. "Look. Here it comes." She pointed down the street toward the castle and the brightly lit parade coming their way.

"Oh Mommy!" Lauren gasped excitedly. "I see her! I see Tinkewbell! Hi, Tink!" Abby struggled to keep the little girl contained safely in her lap as a huge, brightly lit concoction of leaves and flowers and trees bore the parade's Grand Marshal high above them.

Luka chuckled at his daughter's excitement and turned to watch his wife and daughter. Seeing their faces was even more magical than the parade in front of him. Abby was grinning as she pointed out things to the little girl, light reflecting from the parade to their faces. Lauren's eyes were wide and she was fairly bouncing with excitement as each character passed. He looked over as a hand nudged him from the other side.

"Look, Luka!" Cosmo cried. "Captain Hook and the crocodile!"

"I see them!" Luka laughed as the huge green croc skated past them chasing Captain Hook. Cosmo laughed heartily.

"And just who do you think is responsible for this massive obsession with all things Peter Pan?" Susan asked sarcastically. Luka's grin widened.

"Sorry," he said with a shrug.

"No, you're not," Susan chuckled. "Oh, I see him, honey." Susan's attention was diverted as Cosmo grabbed her arm and pointed excitedly toward the glittering pirate ship float with a waving Peter Pan and his pirates.

And it continued…on and on as one character after another passed. As soon as the parade was over, Luka stood up and brushed his seat off.

"Okay, now we go," he ordered.

"But I thought you wanted to see the fireworks?" Abby groaned as he helped her up.

"I do," he said. "Frank said we need to watch them from the monorail."

"Who is Frank?" Scott asked as he helped Susan to her feet.

"The ER desk clerk," she said as she took Cosmo's hand. "If anyone would know it would be Frank…..or Jerry." Luka grinned and led them through the mingling crowd to the front gates.

"Remind me to bring Frank an extra box of doughnuts," Susan sighed later as they sat in seats on the monorail and watched fireworks going off all around them. On one side it was at Cinderella's Castle at the Magic Kingdom and on the other it was the laser lights from Epcot. There were still more from the other theme parks. Cosmo and Lauren had their noses pressed to the windows and even Molly was smiling at the effect as the monorail sped on its track toward the transportation center. Leaving ahead of most of the crowd made their bus wait shorter. By the time they got to their hotel, all of the children were nodding with sleep. It didn't take much to get them into bed. Abby nodded as Luka opened the door to go for a walk while she snuggled with Declan as he nursed himself to sleep. She put the sleeping baby in the hotel crib, took another peek at Lauren in the second bed and opened the door to look for Luka.

He was sitting in one of the loungers near the pool when she saw him. Abby crossed the short span of sidewalk and wrapped her arms around his neck. He reached up to link his hand in hers as she kissed his cheek.

"Tired?" she asked. Luka shook his head and held her hand as she circled around and settled herself in the chair next to him.

"Kids okay?" he asked.

"Warm, fed and out like a light," she sighed. Luka pressed a kiss to her hand and they sat quietly watching the lights under the pool waters and the attendants as they cleaned it.

"Are you ready to go home?" Luka asked.

"I feel like we have been gone forever," Abby sighed. "This has been a wonderful vacation. Thank you." Luka smiled at her and closed his eyes.

"We should do this every year," he sighed.

"And what about Minnesota and Maggie?" Abby laughed quietly. "And your family in Croatia?" Luka's hand fluttered and he grimaced.

"They can meet us here," he chuckled.

"Right….." Abby laughed. "I can just see Maggie now…on Splash Mountain. Or maybe those space ship things?" Luka laughed and kissed her hand again.

"Okay," he sighed happily. "Maybe every other year." Abby grinned. She settled back against the chair and studied the water again. Her eyes flickered to a couple crossing the patio on the other side of the pool.

Susan and Scott.

Her smile deepened as they slipped into the shadows between the buildings and disappeared.

"They are acting like teenagers," Luka sighed. Abby looked at him and grinned.

"They're on vacation," she said. He chuckled and nodded. They were quiet again and he rubbed the top of their clasped hands with his thumb.

"So…." he said finally as he looked at her. "Just how soundly do you think they are sleeping?" Abby grinned.

"I don't know but we can find out," she said as her eye brows raised. Luka snickered and the two of them hurriedly climbed out of their loungers and headed for their hotel room door. Abby stopped him and shushed him as she unlocked the door with the key and they went inside.

"Are they gone yet?" Scott whispered from the shadows of the building across from Abby and Luka's room.

"Yeah, I think so," Susan whispered back.

"Must be nice to have a room to go to," Scott sighed as he buried his nose in her neck. Susan chuckled and flattened herself against the building as his hands crept under the edge of her polo shirt to the bare skin of her back.

"Naw," she sighed and then caught her breath. "This…is much more fun." Scott's head raised in alarm.

"Says you," he groaned. Susan laughed and his face melted as he studied hers.

"I love your laugh," he said quietly. "I really, really do." He lifted a finger to the strands of hair that lay against her cheek. He traced her cheek as the finger tucked the hair behind her ear.

"Promise me a date for next weekend," he said. "The girls will be with their grandparents. I want to get dressed up and go out with you." Susan grimaced.

"I don't know if that's going to work out," she said. "I have been off the schedule for five days. I'll probably have to ….." her words were swallowed as his lips met hers and he kissed her.

"You need a different job than working at County," he sighed. 'Something with regular hours."

"Yeah, maybe I do," she sighed and lifted her arms to his neck. She drew him closer.

"I wish I were flying home with you tomorrow," he sighed in her ear.

"But you're lucky to have one more day," she laughed quietly. "And at Hogwarts!"

"Pfft," Scott scoffed. "Private schools and their extended vacations." He pressed himself closer and they kissed again.

"Scott…" she protested as he pressed even closer. "I have to finish packing. And besides, I am feeling like a middle schooler hiding in the shadows with you." He snorted with laughter and pulled away from her.

"Okay," he sighed heavily and laced his fingers with hers. "But next weekend. I am going to talk to your boss about his schedule." Susan grinned and reached up to wipe a nonexistent smudge from his cheek. Scott's eyes met hers and they grinned. He kissed her cheek again and walked her to her hotel room door.


	15. The Way Home

Scott lifted the suitcase into the brightly painted minibus and turned to Susan.

"You really didn't have to get up so early this morning," Susan said as she handed Cosmo's backpack to the porter helping them.

"Well, we got kind of used to the breakfast planning meetings anyway," he said with a wry smile in Luka's direction.

"Thanks for letting us tag along on your vacation," Scott said to him.

"The more the merrier," Luka nodded as he took Abby's carry on bag from her and tossed it onto the pile in the bus. He took the baby from her arms. Abby hugged Scott.

"Have fun at Hogwarts," she said. He nodded as she climbed onto the bus and reached for Declan from Luka again. Scott reached out to tap the windows where Lauren and Cosmo were pressing their noses. They giggled and waved. Scott exchanged nods with Henry. He turned back to Susan.

"That reminds me," Susan said quietly. "Could you look for a wand or something when you are there today? I'd like it for Susie for Christmas." Scott nodded and she turned to the girls standing off to the side. Casey looked rather forlorn and her lip trembled.

"Aw, honey," Susan chuckled as she gathered the little girl in her arms. "Its okay. We'll see each other again. Maybe at Christmas…."

"We have to go to Hawaii with Grandma and Grandpa for Christmas," Casey said as her arms tightened around Susan. Susan looked up at Scott and rocked the girl close for a second. He shrugged. Susan kissed the top of her head and then straightened.

"Well then we'll just have to plan a Christmas shopping trip before you go," she said firmly. Casey looked up at her.

"With Susie too?" she asked. Susan laughed and nodded. She kissed Casey's freckled cheeks and brushed the hair off her face.

"You two have fun today," she said as Casey stepped back. "Have a butter beer for me, okay?" Casey sniffed and nodded. Molly shrugged and folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"Molly?" Susan asked. The older girl studied her and then reluctantly moved a little closer. Susan hugged her for a long moment.

"Take care of your dad," she whispered. Molly rolled her eyes and sighed heavily as she moved beside Casey. Susan turned to Scott.

"Well…." she said.

"Well…." he said. She grinned and he took her hands. He leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"Oh….gag," Susie groaned as she hurried up the sidewalk from the hotel's shop with Heather.

"You two need to get a room," Heather sighed with a grin. She tapped Molly and Casey on their heads with her rolled up magazines.

"See you, ladies," she said as she climbed onto the bus.

"Bye Casey! Bye, Moll!" Susie was right behind her. "Stay away from Voldemort today!" The younger girls grinned and waved. Susan laughed and squeezed Scott's hand as she boarded the bus. She swung into the seat by the window.

Luka reached for Scott's hand.

"Christmas at the duplex?" he said with a smile as they shook. "Always something happening around there." Scott nodded. He held up a hand to Susan as Luka boarded the bus. Scott wrapped an arm around each of his daughters as they watched the doors close and the bus pull out and on its way to the airport.

Susan watched until she couldn't see them any more and then turned around in her seat. She grimaced as she saw that they were all watching her.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Aunt Susan's in looooove," Susie drawled with a smile on her face from the seat across the aisle.

"Are you going to miss your lovah boy?" Heather asked as she pressed her face closer to Susan. Susan chuckled and pushed the girl back into her seat.

"Get outta here," she groaned. Heather and Susie collapsed in giggles and Henry chuckled. He smiled broadly and nodded as he watched the Disney signs alongside the road. Susan hunkered down in her seat and pulled a medical journal out of her bag. She grinned as she began thumbing through the pages of the magazine and then glanced over at Abby. Her friend was watching her with a knowing smile and Susan's own smile widened.

"Fate," Abby mouthed. Susan chuckled and sighed happily as she tucked the journal back in her bag and watched the road ahead of them.

The End…or is it?


End file.
